


Perfect

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Castiel, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas are getting cozy with one another and spend the day in domestic bliss.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my Firefighter!Dean and Photographer!Cas fics. I normally post all the links to those but I'm feeling lazy today. You can go to the series page for Round 3 and find them all. It starts with Just Add Kittens. Many thanks to Andromytta for the beta. I have no idea when I'll stop writing these two. I've got another idea already. This installment is pure, tooth rotting fluff. I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Neal

Dean slid from bed, ducking out from underneath Cas’s arm without waking the alpha. He paused at the side of the bed and watched as Cas rolled into the space where Dean had been, mumbling and sniffing at the pillow he’d just abandoned. Dean held his breath until Cas stopped moving and seemed to fall into a deeper sleep. It wasn’t that Dean wanted to get away from his alpha, it was just that he had a plan to surprise him this morning and didn’t want it spoiled. Now that Cas was safely back asleep, he padded across the room and slipped open a drawer where he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, a comfy t-shirt, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He dressed quietly before he left the room.

It had been a couple of weeks since their first time together and they had only gotten closer since that time. They spent every weekend together if Dean wasn’t working and they spent some weeknights together too if their schedules allowed it. Last night they had crashed at Dean’s place after having been out for dinner and a movie together. It had been another perfect night between them. Coming back to have sex in his bed had simply been the icing on the cake. The sex between them had been easy to fall into, it was almost unnatural how well they complimented each other both in bed and out of it. Dean was almost suspicious of how happy he was. He was trying not to fixate on it too much, but in his very private, secret thoughts he was beginning to believe that Castiel was the one for him. He didn’t know what to make of that, so he tried to push it away and not worry about it.

This morning, he had plans to make his alpha breakfast in bed so he went into the kitchen and began to pull out pans of all sort. Before too long at all, he had bacon frying and was cooking up cheese omelets while he toasted bread in the toaster. The scent of coffee filtered to his nose and Dean took another sip from his mug in between cooking. He hummed an old Led Zeppelin tune as he crossed the kitchen to dig out a tray to assemble their meal on. The words bubbled up in his memory as he moved.

_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

_When mountain crumble to the sea_

_There will still be you and me_

Happily, Dean continued to hum as he went back to the stove to flip the bacon over so it wouldn’t burn. He immersed himself in the act of making breakfast and the time passed him by quickly. Soon he was plating their food and picking up the tray to carry it into the bedroom where Cas slept. He nudged the door open and was relieved to find that the alpha was right where he left him.

“Cas! Wake up, sleepy head.” He called as he came in through the door.

Cas shifted in the bed and rolled over, blinking sleepily up at Dean. “Dean, what time is it?” He muttered around a yawn.

“Breakfast time.” Dean said, coming to the side of the bed. “Sit up before I drop this.”

Cas hurriedly sat up in bed, the covers pooling in his lap. “What is all this?”

“I made you breakfast.” Dean said as he lay the tray down in his alpha’s lap. “It’s just bacon and omelets. Nothing fancy.”

Cas took a deep breath, clearly taking a whiff of his breakfast. “It’s wonderful. Thank you, Dean.” The alpha leaned over to kiss his omega, which Dean was happy to allow.

He plopped down on the bed next to Cas. “You have to share.”

Cas chuckled. “I assumed so. I doubt I could eat two omelets.”

Dean winked before he grabbed a fork and began to dig into his omelet. “Well, if you end up still hungry, I’ll make you another.”

Cas was tucking into his breakfast with gusto, but after a few bites, he stopped eating and turned to Dean. “This is really nice. What brought it on?”

“Nothing.” Dean felt his cheeks heating up at the question. He hadn’t really had anything in his mind other than doing something nice for his alpha. “I like you and thought it might make you happy.”

Cas turned a wide, gummy smile on him. “You always make me happy Dean. Thank you.”

“It’s no big deal.” Dean scratched the back of his head self-consciously, then picked up his fork and cut a bite of Cas’s omelet, then held it to the alpha’s lips. “Eat up before it gets cold.”

Cas opened his mouth and let Dean feed him. Thankfully, this seemed to stop the questions about Dean’s motivations, which was a relief. Dean did it because he lov…liked Cas and wanted to do nice things for him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to admit it.

They ate a few bites in silence, then Cas looked at him. “Do you still want to go on the hike today?”

“Sure.” Dean answered in between bites of bacon. “I checked the weather this morning and it’s going to be nice. Not too cold.”

“Good. I think you’ll like this spot. It’s a good place to take pictures.” Cas added as he turned back to his omelet. They talked about this and that as they finished their breakfast, then soon Dean was sliding off the bed to take the tray.

“I’ll take care of this and pack a lunch. You get dressed.” Dean leaned over to kiss Cas once more before he took away the remains of breakfast. The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for their hike and before too long both men had piled into Baby to head out to their destination. There was a comfortable silence in the car as they drove along, Dean navigating them to the national park that Cas had wanted them to visit that day. They drove through the gates and paid the entrance fee, then Cas leaned forward in his seat.

“Turn here.”

Dean nodded and followed the simple directions until they came to a small parking area with a simple wooden sign that declared it the ‘waterfall path’.

“This is it.” Cas affirmed before Dean pulled into the lot and parked the car.

“What kind of a hike is this, Cas?” Dean asked as he got out of the car and dug into the backseat for the backpacks that they’d packed at home, filled with water and trail mix and a picnic lunch.

“It’s a couple of miles to get there but it’s not too bad, I promise.” Cas retrieved his own pack, which was overflowing with camera lenses and whatever else he’d need to take photographs of their day together.

Dean was getting used to that, Cas liked to take pictures of whatever they were doing. Dean shrugged it off, figuring it went with the territory of being the boyfriend of a photographer. He grinned at the word boyfriend, which made him inordinately happy. He shouldered his backpack and walked around the car to where Cas was taking out a camera to hang on a strap around his neck. “Am I going to break a sweat?”

“It’s not too cold today so you might.” Cas answered with a slowly spreading smile. “I’ll still love you, even if you stink.”

The words brought Dean up short, because Cas had used the word love. They’d not exchanged ‘I love yous’ to date and this was getting awfully close, even in jest. He gave the alpha a quick glance and sniffed the air to try to get a bead on Cas’s mood but he got nothing but happy alpha, all blueberry and honey. “I’ll hold you to that.” Dean said slowly, trying not to overreact. It wasn’t a declaration of love, right? Right.

Cas reached out and took Dean’s hands, tugging him down the path before them. The trail was rough dirt and narrow in places, lined with trees that had turned to fall colors and some of which were bare. With the riot of oranges, reds, and yellows surrounding them, it was a beautiful walk through the canopy, the day indeed mild for mid-November. They didn’t talk much, walking along hand in hand as the path rose up in front of them, gradually taking them higher. Cas would stop from time to time to take pictures of the trees, or a particularly pretty leaf, or he’d turn around and snap a couple of pictures of Dean by his side. Dean always teased him about that, saying he’d break the camera, but Cas just laughed it off. It took them perhaps an hour and a half before they came to the end of the trail which opened up at the base of a waterfall, which spilled down into a pool of water that appeared calm before it flowed into a stream that twisted off into the woods.

Dean paused at the sight, a little breathless for its beauty. He wasn’t necessarily an outdoorsy kind of guy but he could see why Cas wanted to share this with him; it was breathtaking. “Wow, Cas.”

“I know, right?” Cas said, grinning at Dean’s reaction. “Come over here.” Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him off towards the base of the waterfall where it fell into the water of the pool. “I want to get your picture, stand here.”

Dean was well used to this, so he stood where Cas had placed him and watched as his boyfriend scampered away to find a good spot to take his picture. He listened patiently to the snapping of the camera until it was clear that Cas was done. From where he stood, he spied a picnic table, tucked back in among the trees a ways away from the waterfall. Dean pointed to it, then carried his bag to the table. “Lunch time. I’m starving.”

“Me too.” Cas agreed as he sat down his bag and turned to help Dean unpack their lunch. It was nothing fancy, just turkey sandwiches, chips, and a pair of shiny apples for them to share. Dean sat down on one of the benches, but was surprised when Cas crossed to his side and sat down next to him. They were pressed thigh to thigh, close together to feel snug in the cool day.

Dean tossed a smile to his alpha before he dug into his sandwich. He moaned at the taste because honestly, he was starving.

“If it’s that good, then I’m in for a treat!” Cas piped up before he bit into his sandwich. The next few moments were lost in the two of them eating, the only sound that of chewing. Then Cas spoke again. “I really am glad you came here with me today. There’s more that I want to share with you.”

Dean eyed Cas cautiously. “What is that?”

“Well, this place, it just feels magical to me. There’s something in the air, something meant to be shared with someone special.” Cas said, clearly picking his words carefully. He laid his sandwich down on the table and turned towards Dean. “You are that to me… someone very special. I hope you know that.”

Dean’s mouth felt dry as he stared into Cas’s blue eyes. “I am kind of getting the picture. I… you are special to me too.” His tongue felt thick as he stumbled over the honest words. Why was this so hard?

Cas, it seemed, took him at face value and beamed at him. The alpha reached over to take his hand. “I just… I want you to know that I can’t see myself with anyone else. You are it for me. I want you to be my omega.”

Dean swallowed as he tightened his grip on Cas’s hand. “Are you sure? I mean, there are a lot of omegas out there and I’m not… I mean, I’m nothing special.”

“You are one in a million, Dean Winchester. I can’t fathom meeting anyone as wonderful as you. You aren’t a perfect omega, just perfect for me. I … I love you.”

The whole world fell away for Dean. His alpha loved him. Tears pricked at his eyelids despite himself and he blinked them away. “I love you, Cas. Nothing would make me happier than to be your omega.”

“Good.” Cas said, then leaned in, his lips brushing against Dean’s in a warm kiss. It was perfect, the soft feeling of his alpha’s chapped lips against his own, the subtle taste of apple that clung to his lips from his lunch, along with the warmth that radiated off of his body. Dean wasn’t really a believer in perfection but he found himself swamped with it, the moment radiated it and threatened to carry his poor heart away. He just kissed it goodbye and went with it. There was no telling how long they kissed there, but the moment was broken by the sound of a couple of bird swooping in to attempt to steal their food. Cas waved them away with a laugh. “We’d better eat our lunch before the opportunists take it.”

Dean chuckled and picked up his sandwich again. “Yeah.” For the first time in years, Dean was speechless. His alpha loved him and wanted him. Nothing could compare to that. Having nothing to say, Dean returned to his lunch. The rest of the day was a blur for Dean as he was lost in thought. He followed Cas around the clearing and even behind the waterfall, where they indulged in a very long make out session. Then they packed up and hiked back to the car. It wasn’t until they were driving back that it fully hit him; Cas was the one. He’d suspected it but now he was sure. Cas was his alpha, the one he’d always want and the one who wanted him in return. As he guided Baby home, his heart beat steady and warm, filled with the knowledge that he was loved. There really was nothing that compared to that. It had been a perfect day and if he had anything to say about it, he was going to keep his alpha naked and sex warm for the rest of the night.


End file.
